This invention relates to an apparatus to hang up the equipment/gear worn by a hockey player or player of any other sport which presents a need to be air dried to prevent bacteria, mold, mildew, foul odors and the potential loss or misplacement of equipment/gear between it's use in a game or practice in the smallest space possible.
Historically players would place their just used/worn equipment/gear into an equipment bag which is then closed by virtue of a zipper or other closure method and transported elsewhere to be stored until it's next use.
If the equipment/gear is then kept in an equipment bag, bacteria, mold, mildew, and foul odors are produced as the bye product of the player's perspiration which has soaked into the equipment/gear during it's use in the sporting event.
It has been shown that if the equipment/gear is allowed to be exposed to the air instead of remaining in a closed equipment bag, the perspiration/moisture drys out of the equipment/gear without the creation of bacteria, mold, mildew and foul odors.
The historical method for drying a player's equipment/gear has been the placement of the equipment/gear on the ground spread out in order to get the best possible circulation. This method creates the need for a significant amount of floor space and the inconvenience of the equipment/gear being maintained for an uncertain period of time until it is determined the equipment/gear has completely dried. The other problem encountered using this historical method is the potential for the loss or misplacement of the equipment/gear before it is repacked into the equipment bag.
The use of the Hockey Hanger allows for quick attachment of each piece of equipment/gear either just after the sporting event (which enables the user to transport their equipment already accounted for and prepared to be hung up at the site of storage) or where upon it's arrival at the site of storage awaiting the equipment/gears next use. The use of the Hockey Hanger allows the equipment/gear to be hung up in the smallest space possible off the floor. The use of the Hockey Hanger allows for the circulation of air around each piece of equipment/gear thus eliminating bacteria, mold, mildew and foul odors.